


Took you long enough

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Aiden, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Gwent (The Witcher), Kaer Morhen, Kisses, Lambert has Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, SO RUDE, Short, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), and good feelings, and lambert is so nervous, because how dare canon, lambden, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: They share a room at the inn again, to save money they tell themselves. On the stairs Aiden comments on Lamberts silence, the lack of swears. Lambert says nothing, too busy not pushing Aiden against a wall, to behave.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Took you long enough

**Author's Note:**

> So @elliestormfound made a post about soft Aiden and Lambert, and who am I if I don’t spend an hour on this when I really really should be doing other things.
> 
> It’s a liiiiiiiiiittle steamy, but Lambert is feeling things and it’s complicated, ok?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Witchers don't get nervous.  
They are big and bad murdermachines, they don’t feel anything as mundane as nervousness. Yet here they are, sitting opposite of each other.

Its hard to keep his eyes to himself, hard to not watch the angle of that jaw, his pale neck disappear down behind that gambeson. Lambert wants to explore that skin, want to reveal it and taste it and feel it under his hands.  
He knows there are scars. They have been traveling long enough together to know what he looks like, but that is not the same, not at all.  
There is a jittery feeling in his bones, making his finger twitch around his cards.

Of course Aiden sees it, that sneaky fucking smile shoots a sparkling sensation from his chest all the way down to his toes, heat following in it’s wake.

”Good hand?” Aiden asks him, and yes, Lambert would like to think he is good with his hands. He fights down his own smile and puts down a card on the table.  
It’s a shitty card he knows but he doesn’t give a damn.  
Aiden gives a low whistle at the move.

”I take that as a no.” he says, smirking.

Aiden wins the round, of course he does. Lambert doesn’t give two shits about gwent tonight, drunk on Aidens presence.

They share a room at the inn again, to save money they tell themselves. On the stairs Aiden comments on Lamberts silence, the lack of swears. Lambert says nothing, too busy not pushing Aiden against a wall, to behave.

The moment the door closes behind them Aiden turns to him, looking almost concerned, and Lambert snaps.

He grabs at his clothes, a flutter of that not-nervousness until he feels Aiden against him. For a few heartbeats they just look at each other, breathing each other's air.

Lamberts eyes dip to Aidens lips and lingers, and Aiden huffs a smile.

”Took you long enough.” He grabs Lamberts hips, leans in and back him up against a door.

And then finally, finally they are kissing.

That sparkling sensation is everywhere Aiden touch, and when they break the kiss Lambert wastes no time to taste that neck.

”Fuck.” Aiden is growling, he can feel the vibration in his throat under his lips.

No, witchers don't get nervous, but the feeling of Aidens skin against his feels like relief.

It takes some time for Lambert to work up the nerve. Still not nervous, just… hesitant.

It’s not necessary a big thing, but what if Aiden says no? He doesn’t want to spend the winter without him.

But Aiden doesn’t say no. He lace their rough fingers together, kiss his temple and huffs a soft

”Took you long enough.”

Lambert is giddy that last month on the Path.  
Aiden has been called away elsewhere for some time but they meet up before the first snow and make the trek up together.

Cats don’t have the best reputation, but when they approach the gate Vesemir takes one look at them and doesn’t comment.

Lambert is not sure what he saw but it feels good. Vesemir doesn’t offer a spare room, and Lambert just leads them off to his.

They don’t even bother with lighting up the fireplace, content with letting hot hands in the darkness warm each other. Sweaty and sated in the safety of that one home Lambert knows, Lambert feels… he is not sure what it is.

Safe. Happy.

And that frightening, big thing he has been carrying for some time now breaks out of him in the darkness.

”I love you.” His lips are on the nape of Aidens neck as it bursts out of him and Aiden tense.

Lamberts heartbeat picks up, a small uncertain voice tells him that this was too much, too good.

Aiden is going to leave now, like they all do.

”Fuck. Lambert you asshole you can’t just say shit like that.”

Aiden sounds angry and Lambert _knows_ he is right.  
Witchers can’t have love.

Aiden will leave now because Lambert fucked up.

He gets up on one elbow, pulls back his hand from Aidens stomach to give him space, but Aiden grabs it, squeeze it.

”Don’t.” Aiden says, and they study each other in the darkness.  
”Don’t take it back.” He says it quietly, carefully.

Lambert lets his hand slide up towards Aidens chest, and he feels the strong heartbeat there.

His hand slides up higher, against that neck that always draws him in, now covered in lovebites.

”I love you.” Leaks out of him again.

Fuck, Lambert can’t lie about it anymore.

He is nervous, he is so fucking nervous that he destroyed this. Terrified.

His hand slide up further, under Aidens chin and over his stubbled cheek and his parted lips.

Aiden catch his finger between his teeth, bites it gently and then sucks at it.

They fall into that heady rush of pleasure again, and with every gentle touch Lambert feels himself fall deeper.

Aiden is above him, leaning on his elbows and pressing his forehead down against Lamberts.

They pant each others breath, their scents all but the same now.

”I love you too.” Aiden confess, eyes pressed closed, nose nuzzling Lamberts nose.

Lambert can’t help the laughter that escapes him, he squeeze his thighs a little tighter around those narrow hips to bring Aiden closer.

”Took you fucking long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im Dapandapod at Tumblr!  
> Come tell me about your day!


End file.
